Stretch wrap is used extensively in the shipping industry to secure multiple packages together on a single moving palette. The wrap is circled several times around the packages to prevent them from falling during transport. The wrap, when stretched, grips against the lower layers of wrap. Once the packages are moved, the stretch wrap can be cleanly cut away. Stretch wrap is provided on hollow cores, typically of heavy cardboard material. These rolls are difficult to manipulate with bare hands. Thus, a need exists for handles which allow for the easy handling of the cores and wrap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,273 to Sariasky discloses a pair of inserts used in dispensing a web of material from a core. The Sariasky design uses inserts that are inserted into both ends of the core. Then an elastic cord is attached between each insert though the core. This design requires the elastic cord, which can be difficult to attach between the handles, to hold the handles in the core. In another embodiment, a force fit cylinder is inserted into the core, and within that cylinder is a rotatable handpiece. This embodiment, however, is difficult and expensive to manufacture and does not adapt to variations in core diameter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,045 to Goldstein discloses a reusable handle with a head that is force fit into the ends of a core. The user grips handle portions which extend outside of the core. This design tends to distance the user's hands from the web on the core. Often, it is desirable to use the thumb or other fingers to manipulate the stretch wrap while it is being dispensed.
A need exists for a handle design that is easy to manufacture and use. It should allow for either a force fit or a sliding fit within the ends of a core. Further, it should position a user's fingers close to the web being dispensed.